


Добро пожаловать на мой архипелаг

by seiden_spinner



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiden_spinner/pseuds/seiden_spinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья возвращается в Париж неделю спустя, и у Наполеона пальцы дрожат от желания что-нибудь украсть.<br/>Илья возвращается в Париж в дождь, и тогда Наполеон говорит: пойдем со мной.<br/>Илья наконец возвращается в Париж, горло его – одна сплошная рана. Все способы ответить отказом исчерпаны, поэтому он соглашается.</p><p>Постепенно Наполеон забывает, в какую игру играет и хочет ли выиграть вообще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать на мой архипелаг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome To My Archipelago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107841) by [redshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshield/pseuds/redshield). 



> От автора:  
> В тексте присутствуют сцены насилия – не графичные, но если вы воспринимаете такое болезненно, читайте осторожно.  
> Квартира, описанная в тексте, существует на самом деле и когда-то принадлежала мадам Флориан.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Харрингтон – лёгкая куртка с эластичной резиновой лентой на поясе, изготовленная из хлопка, полиэстера, шерсти или замши — как правило, с традиционным подкладом в шотландскую клетку (Wiki).

**1.**

«ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ С ЖЕЛАНИЯМИ».

Это написано ровным почерком на полях газеты. Наполеон читает, приподняв бровь, прежде чем изогнуть губы в кривой улыбке. Квадратный почерк Ильи напоминает типографский шрифт, даже когда он пишет на английском. Хвостик R едва заметно закручивается вверх, но это и все. Почти идеал.

В остальном же напарник сейчас далек от идеала, и Наполену тяжело смотреть ему в глаза. Соло возвращает газету в руки Ильи – большие, опухшие и со сбитыми костяшками. Руки, которые сделали, что должно, самым непосредственным образом. Его взгляд скользит по серьезно вывихнутому запястью, изукрашенному синяками, и выше – по голому предплечью, округлому плечу, впадине ключицы. Бледная, мягкая кожа. Еще выше – отпечатки пальцев на шее и вот там, внутри, недоступное зрению, скрывается самое страшное.

Наполеон отворачивается и разглаживает складки на одеяле.

– Знаешь, Курякин, когда я хотел, чтобы во Франции все прошло тихо, я совсем не это имел в виду.

Он представляет, как мертвую тишину рушит фырканье Ильи. Он убеждает себя, что слышит его в хриплом дыхании и тихом гуле больницы за пределами палаты.

Соло чувствует запах крови, усталости и болезни, и это до того действует ему на нервы, что он поднимается и похлопывает по тому месту, где под одеялами предположительно находится неповрежденное колено.

– Мне пора, – говорит он старательно непринужденным тоном. Краска на стене прямо у изголовья начинает отслаиваться. На краю зрения маячит темный от крови глаз Курякина. – Обратно в Париж, прикрывать Габи, пока она обрабатывает Уэллса. Теперь, когда наш парень выбыл из игры, будет куда проще.

Наполеон осекается, а затем заставляет себя взглянуть на лицо Ильи.

Все не так плохо, как он опасался, но кожа вокруг глаза и рта все еще выглядит ужасно. По крайней мере, его напарник отделался синяком вместо ожога и потери зрения. Синяки и ссадины проходят быстро. Слабый повод для радости, но при их работе иных не дождешься.

– Будь паинькой с медсестрами. Увидимся через неделю, когда тебя выпишут.

Глаза Ильи – точь-в-точь две тающие ледышки на лице, запятнанном спекшейся кровью. Выходя из палаты Наполеон чувствует, как внутренности сводит от тоски. Так тому и быть. Если Илья отказывается жалеть себя, он сделает это за него.

Весна в Руане серая и грязная, так что Соло рад отъезду. Убогое жилье и недельное бездействие сделали свое дело, но во время сборов и в пути его тревожит совсем другое. Как же зла на него будет Габи, на них обоих. Это бремя Наполеон примет тоже.

  **2.**

Чтобы все прошло тихо. Наполеон ничему не учится. Что же, вернемся мысленно назад, вспомним…

...отъезд из английской штаб-квартиры. Габи летела в Париж, втираться в доверие к радикальному политику Дэниелу Уэллсу, а они с Ильей направлялись в Руан, вновь и вновь перечитывая полученное от Уэйверли досье по дороге из Дувра в Кале. Наполеон куда охотнее предпочел бы самолет, но помнил, что им нужно проверить, какие товары сбывают в порту. Убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Из-за отвратительной английской погоды у Ильи мерзли руки, но его мускулистое бедро, прижатое к бедру Наполеона, было теплым.

Арно Дево, их цель, был высоким и грузным человеком с карими глазами навыкате. Мышцы, скрытые под жиром, и слишком крупные зубы придавали ему сходство с откормленным кроликом. Откормленным на убой, в чем и заключалась задача Соло и Курякина. Целыми днями они преследовали его – передвигаясь по городу на машине, заседая в барах и ресторанах. Видели, как он скупает краденое, продает информацию и покупает еще больше. Как вор он заслуживал уважения, как новоявленный политик... Скажем так, у Наполеона была масса претензий. Тем не менее, связи Дево впечатляли, а поток оружия и боеприпасов, направляемый им из Гавра и Шербура в Париж, действительно имел место быть. И этот поток нужно было непременно остановить прежде чем он достигнет пункта назначения.

Они подождали, пока их цель закончит обедать («Не дать человеку насладиться последней трапезой было бы ужасно невежливо с нашей стороны, большевик. Тем более, он заплатил за омара термидор». – «Да чтоб у него желудок разладился»), проследовали за ним к дому, передвигаясь из влажной полуденной тени на слабый свет, и наконец показались ему на глаза.

Дево остановился у калитки, ведущей в сад, и сердито уставился на них. Наполеон помнил, как старался сохранить серьезное выражение лица под этим взглядом жирного кролика. Капли утреннего дождя тихо падали на влажную землю со свежей, пышной листвы.

– Надеюсь, вам понравился омар, –  произнес Соло, все-таки улыбаясь мягко и отстраненно.

– Валите отсюда на хрен, пока я вас не пристрелил.

– Боюсь, мы не можем. А если вы выстрелите в меня, мой друг ответит вам тем же.

– Ничего личного, вы же понимаете, – добавил Илья, и что-то в его голосе было такое, от чего сердце Наполеона пропустило удар.

После этого все стало личным очень быстро. Дево бросился наутек, они последовали за ним. Соло поскользнулся на мокром от дождя газоне – достаточно сильно, чтобы упасть, замешкаться и позволить напарнику перехватить инициативу. Именно это Илья и сделал, быстро обогнав распластанного на земле Наполеона и исчезнув в кухне вслед за их целью.

К тому времени как Соло удалось подняться, Курякин и Дево уже истратили запасы патронов и переключились на подручные предметы. Наблюдать за напарником, рычащим и размахивающим увесистыми сковородками, было бы даже забавно. Но когда Илья, потеряв терпение, бросился через длинный деревянный стол, пытаясь добраться до стойки с ножами у раковины раньше Дево, все пошло не так.

Мышцы его бедер напряглись, а руки уверенно выпрямились, пока он перемахивал через стол. Откровенно любуясь, Наполеон замер в нескольких метрах от дверного проема, завороженный игрой света в глазах Ильи, торжествующего и уверенного в возможностях своего тела. Ради такого Курякин и жил – острого ликования, когда был чем-то большим, нежели собственное тело, и, в то же время, не более чем машиной. От этого у Соло всегда захватывало дух.

А затем чары развеялись: ножка стола, похоже, треснула, поверхность накренилась, и Илья врезался в противника раньше, чем рассчитывал. Его колено неудачно подломилось, и вот уже  мужчины свирепо сцепились на полу, мешая Наполеону как следует прицелиться.

С тем, как дрался Илья, это было и неважно. Дево, хоть и одного с ним роста, весил больше, но Курякин атаковал яростно, с чавканьем впечатывая кулаки в огромное тело под ним.

Все было явно кончено, и хотя теперь ничего не препятствовало выстрелу, Наполеон, улыбаясь почти с нежностью, убрал пистолет в кобуру. Дево был нужен живым, но и разрядка им бы не помешала, особенно Илье, почти слетевшему с катушек от запаха добычи спустя неделю преследования. Соло позволил ему немного размяться, будучи полностью уверенным, что напарник сможет остановиться, когда нужно.

Как же они сглупили, думал потом Наполеон. Гордыня, старая добрая гордыня. Недавняя полоса везения расслабила их – никто не ожидал, что Дево ударит Илью в колено и сбросит с себя, рефлекторно дернувшегося от боли. Никто не был готов к тому, что Дево одной рукой намертво вцепится в шею Ильи, шаря другой в шкафчике под раковиной.

Дальше все происходило, как в замедленной съемке. Наполеон наконец добрался до двери, накрывая своей тенью переплетенные тела на полу. Целая вечность уместилась в те несколько секунд, пока он тянулся за пистолетом, и Дево хватило этого, чтобы плеснуть отбеливателя в рот задыхающегося Ильи.

Дево был нужен живым, и, тем не менее, Соло всадил пулю ему в спину, не колеблясь ни на миг.

Он выжил, как выяснилось позднее. Какая досада.

  **3.**

Семь дней – это долго. Некоторые боги создавали мир за семь дней. «Семь дней, семь ночей» – так назывался фильм, на который они ходили все втроем.

(Илья обожает кино, Наполеону нравится узнавать что-то новое. Когда выдается время, Курякин смотрит фильмы с очень серьезным видом и наверняка хоть немного влюбляется в Жанну Моро, а Соло... Соло здорово влип.)

Семь чудес света. Семь смертных грехов. Кажется, Наполеон знает, где найти их все. Ему даже не нужно особенно искать.

Семь дней, чтобы предаваться мыслям о своих неудачных решениях. Семь дней, за которые Габи налаживает отношения с человеком Дево в Париже, пока Наполеон ждет в машине, пытаясь не...

Ладно.

Семь дней абсолютной беспомощности и семь ночей разврата, алкоголя и полного бездумья. Это легко, если знаешь как, а у Наполеона за плечами годы практики. Это игра, правила которой придумал он сам.

  **4.**

Илья возвращается в Париж неделю спустя, и у Наполеона пальцы дрожат от желания что-нибудь украсть.

Илья возвращается в Париж в дождь, и тогда Наполеон говорит: пойдем со мной.

Илья наконец возвращается в Париж; горло его – одна сплошная рана. Все способы ответить отказом исчерпаны, поэтому он соглашается.

Малолитражный «ситроен», раздобытый Соло, везет их на другой берег Сены, в девятый округ из шестого, где они наблюдали за Габи и ее целью. Кафе «Два маго», их блистательная напарница в окружении скучных интеллектуалов в черном, каждый из которых мечтает стать новым Брехтом, новым Сартром. Илья отдает должное интеллекту, чего не скажешь о позерстве и безрассудстве, поэтому он ввязывается в ссору с Габи, доказывая, как дешево выглядят ее попытки расположить к себе местную публику. Он упрямо не смотрит на Наполеона, расхаживает туда-сюда, рыча и яростно жестикулируя, не в состоянии говорить. Соло уверен, что Габи справится, и не волнуется за нее. Она сумеет выудить всю необходимую информацию из Уэллса прежде, чем тот успеет хоть пальцем ее коснуться – в этом Наполеон не сомневается. Это хорошо. Она ничем себя не выдаст, чтобы получить желаемое.

Еще Илья ревнует, и это видно по его лицу даже сквозь гримасу презрения к здешним лицемерам. Уже в который раз Наполеон спрашивает себя, что поддерживало этот жар холодной русской зимой.

Вот почему он уводит Илью подальше, обращая весь его гнев на себя. Засовывает карандаш и блокнот в карман его харрингтона, после чего заталкивает Курякина в салон «ситроена», отстраненно удивляясь тому, каким изломанным тот выглядит на переднем сидении. На его лице, искаженном болью, проступает едва сдерживаемое раздражение. Страдание добавляет лет, и в последнее время Илья выглядит мальчишкой только во сне. Что ему снится, они не обсуждают.

Поездка выходит, мягко говоря, беспокойной. Это похоже на замкнутый круг: Илья ерзает, и это тревожит Наполеона, заставляя его суетиться, из-за чего Илья снова ерзает, дергая ногами. Оба понимают, что действуют друг другу на нервы, и в то же время слишком раздражены, чтобы прекратить.

– Ты все еще кашляешь кровью?

Илья замирает и только кивает в ответ; капли дождя стучат по стеклам и брезентовому верху машины.

– Уверен, что это нормально?

Курякин недолго молчит, а затем поворачивает голову в его сторону. Даже не глядя толком, Наполеон готов поспорить, что напарник рассержен и в нем все еще кипит затаенный ранее гнев.

– Так все-таки?

Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы увидеть, как губы Ильи сжимаются в тонкую бледную линию – росчерк негодования на израненном лице. Наполеон внимательно следит за дорогой. Дождь барабанит вовсю, но он все равно слышит скрип карандаша по бумаге.

На следующем светофоре Соло мельком смотрит в блокнот на обитой кожей панели слева. Там идеальным почерком Ильи выведено:

«МОЖНО ПОДУМАТЬ МЕНЯ БЫ ВЫПИСАЛИ, ЕСЛИ БЫ ЭТО БЫЛО НЕНОРМАЛЬНО. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ЗАТКНИСЬ».

Между строк проступает желчная досада, и он понимает, что на самом деле пытается сказать Курякин. «Я могу выполнять свою работу. Я не слаб». Обидно, что Илья до сих пор верит, будто Наполеон спрашивает только поэтому.

Поток машин двигается с места. Он включает передачу и следует их примеру. Дворники на лобовом стекле скрипят и смывают картинку Парижа во что-то унылое, что-то, что нужно перетерпеть.

– Прости, что спросил. Ты заставил меня поволноваться, большевик, вот и все.

Слова звучат едва ли громче дождя, едва ли громче его сердцебиения.

Рука тянется за блокнотом, утаскивает его с панели, и Соло все-таки украдкой смотрит влево. Его пассажир сосредоточенно что-то пишет, изредка поглядывая сквозь ресницы – в этом взгляде мелькают отблески назревающей бури, – и наконец кивает. Вот как, думает Наполеон, возможно, он все-таки понимает.

Вздох облегчения слетает с его губ. Свернув у метро Трините на тихую площадь, они останавливаются. Дождь превращается в ливень, но Илью, похоже, это не заботит – хрипло выдохнув в ответ, он выбирается из машины на тротуар. Наполеон смотрит, как путаются капли в светлых волосах, как стекают по бесстрастному лицу. Нет, тут же исправляет он себя. Не бывает у Курякина такого лица – тем, кто умеет замечать детали, хорошо это известно. Они работают вместе достаточно долго для того, чтобы Соло научился различать даже малейшие колебания настроения напарника. В том как Илья стоит под дождем, пряча глаза, сквозит немой вопрос.

Наполеон выключает зажигание и выходит из машины.

 _«Да, Илюша, оно того стоит»_.

–––

Два легко взломанных замка и три пролета спустя они оказываются у двери с номером 303. Окна, затянутые грязью и пылью многих лет, дают мало света, и все же глаза Наполеона блестят, пока он возится с входной дверью. Внутри пахнет сыростью, но это не смертельно – так думает он, сопровождая Илью в темную прохладу квартиры.

– Это место принадлежит очаровательной женщине, с которой я познакомился на Ривьере. Гитлер здорово ее напугал, так что она закрыла магазин и с тех пор не появлялась здесь.

Он запирает дверь на замок и оборачивается; силуэт Курякина смутно угадывается возле окна – тот сражается с тяжелыми парчовыми шторами, пытаясь впустить в комнату хоть немного тусклого света. Одетый в темно-серое, он кажется сотканным из дыма, невероятно длинная линия его ног теряется в тенях. Синяк вокруг глаза еще не до конца сошел, губы и подбородок покрыты запекшейся коркой, но на вкус Наполеона он все равно выглядит восхитительно.

Незаданный вопрос висит в воздухе наравне с пылью, его привкус почти различим на языке. Кивком Соло просит закрыть шторы, а затем включает свет.

Огромная комната в форме буквы Т оклеена тиснеными пепельно-зелеными обоями. Слева от Ильи обеденный стол, укрытый  плотной скатертью (у ткани тот же оттенок, что и у его волос, надо же); вокруг стола – армия массивных сервантов, забитых безделушками и парадными сервизами. Стулья завалены картинами. Низкая люстра отбрасывает мягкие тени на темные деревянные балки под потолком.

Справа – спальня с целой галереей картин, кушеткой в мятно-зеленых тонах и впечатляющей кроватью под балдахином из зеленого и золотого дамаста, сплошь рококо и увядшая красота. От приторности пасторалей, которыми расписаны панели, у Наполеона сводит зубы.

Он не впервые здесь, но безмятежность этого места неизменно волнует его, и сейчас ему как никогда нужно одобрение Ильи.

– Сюда никто не ходит. Насколько мне известно, я единственный, кто бывал здесь с 1944 года. Ну, теперь уже не единственный.

Конечно, он несет чушь, пытаясь затолкать эту внезапную потребность поглубже. Его улыбка сейчас сошла бы за произведение искусства; он делает несколько шагов и останавливается рядом с Ильей, который рассматривает портрет над камином. На картине изображена девушка.

– Великолепна, не правда ли?

Это правда: лицо повернуто в профиль, темные кудри уложены в прическу, открывающую белую шею, платье кокетливо сползает с плеч, и только прелестные пальчики удерживают его на месте. Само изящество в море розового шелка и кружев. Наполеон нежно ее любит и жалеет, что не знал ее – в том числе и в библейском смысле. Удовольствие, которое он испытывает, изредка глядя на ее портрет, лишь немногим слабее.

Илья прижимается плечом к его плечу. На самом деле, не совсем так – слишком уж он высок, но Соло чувствует хорошо знакомое возбуждение, когда оборачивается к нему. С такого близкого расстояния видно все: как ходит его кадык, как обкусаны его губы, как скользит по картине его взгляд – внимательный, оценивающий. Наполеон представляет себе то, что скрывается под этой кожей, влажной от дождя, – обожженная гортань и внутренности; представляет, как больно это должно быть. Говорят, он поправится, – и все же.

Его напарник не пользуется одеколоном – при их работе выделяться опасно, – так что сейчас Наполеон чувствует только запах дождя и совсем немного – мыла. Ему хочется уткнуться в шею Ильи, хочется слизывать капельки воды, вдыхать запах его кожи, его жар. Жизнь.

Его так много, что Наполеона бросает в дрожь. Дело даже не в том, что Илья выше – он просто занимает собой больше места, почти выходит из собственных берегов, в отличие от него самого. Если задуматься, Соло во многом ему уступает.

Семь дней тянулись целую вечность.

Взгляд Наполеона прикован к пульсирующей венке на шее напарника, поэтому он пропускает момент, когда тот набирает воздуха в грудь, и вздрагивает от резкого, булькающего звука:

– Зачем ты меня сюда привел?

Ему явно тяжело говорить; Наполеон резко вдыхает, руки его дрожат, и нет, он не собирается отвечать в том же тоне. Оставаться на месте невозможно, поэтому он обходит Илью, стягивает мокрую куртку с сильных, но податливых плеч, и кладет ее на ручку кресла. Он думает об этой мрачной тени напротив и том, и насколько все-таки взвешенным было решение задать вопрос. Это может значить что-то, а может не значить ничего, и Илья подстроится под любой из вариантов, потому что это Илья. Чувство власти кружит голову. Наполеон приглушает свет, продлевая состояние подвешенности еще ненадолго, словно пуская камешки по спокойной глади желания.

– Не разговаривай. Я слышал об этом месте, и мне было интересно, что такого здесь можно украсть, чтобы продать или оставить себе. Думал, ты оценишь, как здорово я умею противостоять соблазну. Сейчас я просто прихожу сюда, когда есть возможность. Это моя маленькая тайна.

Своего рода жертва, подарок, цены которому не знают оба. Он открывает Курякину свою сорочью душу; для него не секрет, как тяжело у напарника на сердце, и если тот увидит, что его понимают, это может помочь. Но кто бы ни создал Илью, сделал это со всей тщательностью. Распутать этот клубок аккуратно не получится. Развязка случится против его железной воли, и его губы будут солеными от слез. Наполеону страшно этого хочется.

Он делает пять шагов обратно и вклинивается между картиной и Курякиным, чтобы тот посмотрел на него. В воздухе витает потревоженная пыль, а глаза у Ильи темные, глубокие, полные ожидания и всего того, что он хочет сказать, но не может или не станет. Он выдерживает паузу, а затем требует, чтобы Наполеон подвинулся.

– Почему не украдешь это?

Господи, его голос будто исходит со дна океана. От этой надрывности горло Наполеона сводит болезненной судорогой, и потому ответ звучит отнюдь не так легкомысленно, как он задумывал:

– Потому что никто меня не увидит. Какой смысл стараться?

Взгляд Ильи становится пустым, и Наполеон мягко проводит подушечкой большого пальца по синяку под левым глазом. Наверняка это неприятно – с синяками, даже если они уже почти сошли, часто так и бывает, – но даже вспышка боли и гнева в его глазах куда лучше отстраненности. Здесь и сейчас Соло нужен напарник, а не еще один призрак этого Богом забытого места.

– Прости меня, – произносит он внезапно, как и всегда, когда искренне просит прощения. Как будто это перестанет быть правдой, если не сказать вслух. – Я должен был выстрелить сразу.

Он должен был – вот истина, с которой ему нужно смириться. И теперь он понимает, что за груз лежал на нем все это время. Вина – чувство настолько отвратительное, что обычно он предпочитает не вспоминать о своих проступках до тех пор, пока не проходит достаточно времени и испытывать угрызения совести становится необязательно. Однако Курякин одним фактом своего существования не дает забыть, и Наполеон не знает, что еще с этим делать, кроме как принять и надеяться, что как-нибудь пройдет само.

Он ожесточенно вдавливает большой палец в выступ скулы напарника и отворачивается. Облако пыли вздымается, когда он, безгранично уставший от самого себя, тяжело опускается на кушетку.

Илья резко наклоняется, намереваясь заговорить, хотя по лицу видно, как тяжело это ему дается. Соло отчаянно не желает спорить, и потому пресекает попытку поцелуем. Он чувствует пряный вкус свежей крови на языке, и от одного только этого голова становится легкой. Что ж, он не угадал – губы напарника соленые не от слез, и это не избавляет от чувства вины, – и все же Илья обмякает и опускается на пол у его ног.

– Прости меня, – повторяет Наполеон, потому что так нужно, хотя уже и сам не уверен, за что просит прощения. Он не рискует говорить больше – только не сейчас, когда Илья расслабляется, и поддается, и готов простить. – Иди сюда и позволь мне... Позволь мне.

Это не надежда. Это не благословление. Это островок покоя среди бушующего моря, и Наполеон жадно тянется к нему, желая забрать себе все.

–––

Позже Илья в чем мать родила бродит по квартире, не иначе как уговорами возвращает к жизни патефон и ставит пластинку Джанго Рейнхардта – одну из стопки рядом с чучелом страуса. Его пальцы скользят по пыльным перьям в такт музыке, и он улыбается через плечо Наполеону, растянувшемуся на кровати. А Наполеон, глядя на него, думает: «Я не знаю, от чего могу тебя уберечь».

  **5.**

(Не в первый раз, далеко не в первый.

Все началось как бы из-за шахмат – проще простого.

– Скажи-ка, большевик, кто самый лучший шахматист?

– Не пытайся делать вид, что тебе интересно, это непривлекательно.

– То есть ты все-таки находишь меня привлекательным?

Со вздохом Илья откладывает книгу и смотрит на него невозмутимо, оценивающе. Вроде бы и рядом, а так далеко.

– Михаил Таль.

– Почему?

– Потому что он советский шахматист, конечно. Идет в атаку там, где никто не решился бы. Делает безумные ходы, жертвует фигуры за инициативу.

– А Бобби Фишер? Я недавно читал о нем статью в «Нью-Йоркере».

– Фишер? Нет. Серьезно, он никто, ребенок фашиста. Пустое место. Таль обыграл бы его со счетом 4:0.

– Так он чемпион?

– Уже нет. Слабое здоровье, живет в бедности. Но это неважно. Пусть Таль и потерял титул чемпиона, зато он переписал правила игры.

В этом весь Курякин, и Наполеон так очарован, что подается ближе, кладет голову ему на плечо и говорит: «Ты очень даже ничего, когда оживаешь». В качестве ответа Илья кладет руку ему на бедро, и тогда Соло предлагает: «Давай перепишем правила нашей игры», уповая на то, что не станет фигурой, которую его напарник готов пожертвовать на своем долгом пути из Москвы.)

  **6.**

Весна сменяется чудесным летом. Гонконг оказывается жестоким, но великолепным. Габи впервые убивает человека с близкого расстояния в первую же неделю работы, и это ужасно, и она жмется к Илье, как будто он может защитить ее от всего этого. Вечером Наполеон делает ей коктейли, и постепенно ее глаза обретают прежний блеск, а ночью перед отъездом Илья забирается к нему в постель и впервые проявляет инициативу, измученный переживаниями и слезами Габи.

Он искренний и щедрый, он жадно целует Наполеона и ласкает его тело загрубевшими руками, а Соло гладит его по волосам, мягким, как речная вода, отчаянно радуясь тому, что это происходит снова. «Смотри только на меня», – звучит в том, как он, извернувшись, прикусывает кожу на загривке Ильи, в том, как впивается пальцами в его тело. «Смотри только на меня», – мысленно кричит он каждым яростным движением языка.

Позже Наполеон накрывает ладонью синяки на бедре Ильи, сдавливает до тех пор, пока отголоски недавней боли и удовольствия не отзываются в теле напарника крупной дрожью, и даже не пытается притворяться, будто ему не нравится вкус победы.

  **7.**

По сути, они не обсуждают ничего из случившегося. Это не повторяется, Гонконг сменяется ФРГ, затем – Англией. Бесконечно тянется череда машин, комнат, поездов и снова машин, и Наполеон вскоре начинает жаловаться, что жизнь проходит мимо. Габи целует его в макушку и уверяет, что у него будет еще достаточно времени, чтобы погрузиться в пучины кризиса среднего возраста. Курякин вообще не разговаривает, но когда они оказываются рядом с границей ГДР, рука у него дрожит два дня кряду. Не похоже, что он в ярости или боится за свою жизнь, но он явно не притворяется.

(Последней ночью в Германии Илья не спит. Наполеон знает наверняка, потому что Илья приходит к нему вымыть руки – свою комнату он разнес к чертям. Костяшки у него разбиты в кровь, и Соло вдруг понимает, что это не ярость, а ужас волка, угодившего в капкан и готового отгрызть собственную лапу. Они не смыкают глаз: Илья опускается на пол, кладет голову ему на колени и позволяет себя успокоить. Наполеона пьянит ощущение власти и близость к тому, чтобы поставить мат в этой партии.  К тому, чтобы заманить Илью в ловушку или оттолкнуть так далеко, что тот никогда уже не вернется. Соло справляется с соблазном, ведь чего стоит победа, если противник не может сопротивляться? И хотя он шепчет «я им тебя не отдам», почти касаясь губами кожи Ильи, потом можно будет притвориться, что это – в знак перемирия и совсем ничего не значит.)

Снова череда комнат, машин и поездов, и когда они проезжают Францию, двигаясь из Брюсселя в Барселону, Илья между делом интересуется, могут ли они на день остановиться в Париже. Это не то чтобы по пути, но им в любом случае нужно где-то делать пересадку или перелет, так что Уэйверли  дает добро на день передышки.

Габи, конечно же, недоумевает и по прибытии в отель забрасывает Илью вопросами, от которых он ловко уворачивается. Наполеон  наблюдает за этой сценой, стоя на пороге ее комнаты.

– Почему мы остановились здесь? Площадь Пигаль, серьезно? Ни на секунду не поверю, что тебя, Наполеон, интересуют такие женщины. И тебя, Илья. Объяснись.

С яростным изяществом она бросается шелковыми комбинациями в Курякина, который сносит это на удивление спокойно. Он собирает вещи, аккуратно складывает в прикроватную тумбочку и упорно не смотрит в сторону напарника.

– Инструменты. Музыкальные магазины. Я хотел купить тебе пластинок и какой-нибудь живописи Наполеону. Лотрек, Бретон, Ван Гог; великие мыслители, но, конечно, до советских не дотягивают, – произносит он, ухмыляясь и чуть склонив голову набок, как бы говоря «вы и сами это прекрасно понимаете, так что скромность ни к чему». Эта его гордость  вместе с неприкрытой симпатией располагают к нему Габи, и Наполеон видит, как она сменяет гнев на милость. Он и сам немного очарован, хоть и подозревает, к чему это все идет. Его стараниями из Ильи получился отменный лжец, но все же еще не чета ему.

– Я не в восторге, но хороший ужин может меня переубедить. У нас всего один день и я собираюсь выжать из него все. А теперь выметайтесь и до встречи в восемь, дорогой.

Последние слова она говорит Наполеону, приподнявшись на носочки и целуя его в щеку. Илья легко подхватывает ее за талию, чтобы сдвинуть с места и пройти, и она смеется Наполеону в губы. На секунду они сбиваются в кучу в дверях, и Соло вдруг осознает, насколько изголодался по тому, что мог бы просто протянуть руку и взять.

  **8.**

Как для ссоры, назревавшей три месяца, все проходит на удивление вяло. Наполеон ожидал яростных выпадов или звенящего напряжения, но по дороге к площади ла Брюйер Илья совершенно невозмутим. Ему не нужно было уточнять, куда идти. Наполеон все понял в тот самый момент, когда зашла речь об остановке в Париже.

Пока Соло вскрывает замок двери под номером 303, Курякин молча ждет, а дождавшись, входит первым в прохладу квартиры, не включая свет. Яркий луч перечеркивает его лицо, когда он оборачивается к Наполеону, и тот вспоминает стальной блеск в глазах напарника перед дракой. Сейчас он видит нечто подобное, и ему хочется подтолкнуть происходящее к рукоприкладству или...

– Я собирался тебя бросить.

От неожиданности Наполеон опирается спиной о дверь, несмотря на риск выпачкаться в облупившейся краске. Прячет руки в карманы, стараясь не подать виду, что его застали врасплох, и уповает на то, что Илья даже не видит его толком в этом сумраке.

– Когда?

– Раньше. Ты сжульничал. Привел меня сюда, пока я не мог ни сопротивляться, ни сказать, чего хочу.

Илья говорит мягко, почти мурлычет, но в этом тоне чувствуется опасность. Он приближается – шаг, другой, третий, и вот Наполеон уже мог бы коснуться, если бы захотел.

– Это была нечестная игра, признаю.

Соло сглатывает, выдерживая паузу. Игра света и тени образует на шее Ильи рисунок, напоминающий прутья клетки.

– Мне хотелось все лицо тебе кровью исплевать.

 _«Господи Иисусе»_.

– И почему же ты остался?

Становится жарко, и от этого Илья пахнет полуденным солнцем и потом. Запах, живой и настоящий, лишь усиливает чувство опасности, обостряет желание. Наполеон шумно втягивает воздух, но Курякин терпеливо ждет, пока он оторвется от двери, прежде чем ответить:

– Потому что ты меня поцеловал, – Илья подается вперед и, едва касаясь грудью его груди, шепчет на ухо: – Я думал, что ничего для тебя не значу – так, еще одна игра, еще один трофей в коллекцию. Повод похвастаться перед ЦРУшниками, мол, уделал русского.

– Я бы сказал, одно другому не помеха, – отвечает Соло, укладывая руки на талию напарника. Он держит крепко, вдавливая большие пальцы чуть не до кости и зная, что даже через рубашку и легкую куртку это должно быть больно.

– Было похоже на правду. А своим инстинктам я привык доверять.

Наполеон сжимает руки сильнее, и Илья наваливается на него, раздвигая ноги коленом. Даже сквозь шум машин за окном Соло слышит, как на секунду у Курякина перехватывает дыхание, и в этот самый момент понимает, что это конец игры. Время открывать карты.

– Ты так однажды нарвешься на неприятности. Все время побеждать не выйдет.

– Мне и не нужно. Достаточно просто переписать правила. Уж кому, а тебе в этом нет равных, так что буду учиться у мастера.

Губы Ильи настолько близко к шее Наполеона, что он опускает плечо и подставляет горло. Этот жест подчинения ему не по душе, но он хочет спровоцировать напарника, заставить его впиться в кожу зубами точно так же, как делает он сам. Затеять драку, чтобы сделать поражение слаще. Вместо этого Илья удивленно фыркает, едва касается его шеи губами, а затем опускается перед ним на пятки. Глаза Курякина кажутся синими-синими, словно открытое море, и Соло вдруг осознает, что это, похоже,  он  проигрывал с самого начала.

– И во что мы играем сейчас? – спрашивает он. Тени поглощают их обоих, и он рад, что Илья не может видеть, как заходится у него сердце. Вот что значит «облажался по полной».

– Ни во что, надоели эти игры. Ты знаешь, что мне нужно. Только ты и я. Инстинкты.

Он говорит настолько искренне, что Наполеону больно это слышать. Он закрывает Илье рот одной рукой и смотрит на него сверху вниз, считая вдохи и выдохи, пока тот наконец не опускает плечи – и вот, вот оно. Победа, понимает Наполеон с содроганием. Это ничего, отстраненно думает он, когда Илья тянет его за ремень. Это ничего. Может на этот раз победить могут они оба.

–––

Утро сменяется днем, день – вечером, и в восемь часов они, помятые и неопрятные, появляются на пороге Габи. Она ругается, но все же принимает руку Наполеона. Солнце садится, окрашивая Париж золотом – цветом волос Ильи, крапинок в глазах Габи, всех сокровищ, которые он украл. Он светится от самодовольства и, заметив, как Илья ухмыляется на это, думает: ты не ошибся. Я бы запер тебя в тени навечно, чтобы никто больше не видел, как ты сияешь.


End file.
